Shooting Star
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. Ven asks Aqua what she thinks Stars and Light are. slight VenxAqua takes place before their journey.


Nekogal: This one, is dedicated to a dear friend I love really much. I'm sure he knows I mean him n_n ne Ven?

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a night with yet another starry sky, Terra Ven and I came outside to our usual spot and just looked at the stars after another day of tiring training. We'd talk about random things, or remain quiet; like always. Terra had just left saying he was tired and remembered Master had given him a mission for early in the morning, and so said his goodnights and left me and Ven alone.

Ven stared up at the sky, and contemplated each and every single star in it, as if wanting to memorize the location of all of them.

"Are you thinking of something?" I asked, rather curious of what kept Ven in such deep thought, because normally he'd express everything that came into his mind.

My blonde friend turned to me with a slight 'huh?'. "Did you say something Aqua?"

I chuckled amused and nodded. "Yeah, what's keeping you in so much thinking?" I re-formulated my question, now moving in a more comfortable position in case it was a long answer.

He stared at me for a moment, until he finally replied. "Hey, Aqua?"

This felt somewhat familiar... "Yeah?"

"What are stars?" Ven turned to look back at the sky, contemplating mentioned glistening dots. "And what is light?" Ven had asked that not a few nights ago, why ask it again? "Terra said," he continued. "'Each star is its own world', 'Light is what's emitted from the heart of those worlds and shines upon us'" Ven quoted thinking, as if he was giving thought to each word.

I can't help but think there is something else in Ven's mind. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," He turned back at me, curiosity filled in his eyes. "what do you think stars are Aqua, and so with light?" He then took out the green charm I gave to him and held it in both hands. "I think everyone sees a different meaning to them."

"But, why would you want to know mine?" Truthfully, I never thought of what light and stars really meant to me.

Ven chuckled, tightening his hold on the charm. "You are wise girl Aqua." Girl? "I want to know what you think, you just always seem to know what to say." He confessed with a shy smile.

He can be so cute sometimes; I chuckled amused and turned at the sky to get some motivation. "Stars... it is true that they are worlds Ven, but, I think that some of them aren't worlds at all."

Ven looked at me in surprise; I kind of expected that response. "What do you mean?" He asked me.

"Look at the stars Ven." I told him calmly, suddenly smiling; he looked up at the stars as well, and reclined on both his arms to have a better view. "What do you see?"

"Stars."

"What else?"

Ven stood quiet for a moment, but then smiled in amazement at seeing a shooting star pass by the sky then disappear. "A shooting star!" He cried happily.

I nodded. "Yes. Ven, do you think that was world?"

He realized where I was going to; he turned at me and then smiled. "I think I know what you mean." He blinked in confusion. "Then if those are not worlds, what are they?"

"Just shooting stars, with the purpose of granting wishes." I replied smiling, ruffling his hair.

Ven grunted playfully, and when I let go of his hair he searched through the sky for more shooting stars. "Shooting stars grant wishes?"

I immediately turned at him in utter shock. Ven didn't know that? I thought he did... but still, he came to Land of Departure with his memories lost, so I mustn't be that surprised.

I mustn't, doesn't mean I'm not surprised.

"Well yeah, if someone sees a shooting star, you get to ask for a wish. Supposedly the star grants that wish, but in order for that to happen, you mustn't tell anyone what you wished." I explained, completely taken away by the sweet smile that formed in Ven's face. I want to see that smile always.

"Really? And to think I could have asked for so many wishes!" He exclaimed disappointed, but then laughed full-heartedly.

That was odd.

Although, his laugh is so contagious, that I couldn't help but to join in that happy laughter. We laughed together, until our lungs couldn't take it anymore.

Ven finally calmed down, and turned back at me. "And what about light? What do you think it is?" It is so fascinating how curious Ven can be; I guess that is one of the facts that make him so unique.

"Light." I repeated the word, as if the meaning would pop inside my head, but now that I think of it, there is not a good meaning for light that could completely explain it. I sigh, I really don't want to disappoint Ven... so what to do? Light is...

"Light is, that pure side in the hearts of worlds and people. Is that side, that helps us overcome the darkness, and gives us renewed hope to continue every time we are falling apart." The words just seemed to flow so freely, I was amazed myself.

"Woah." Ven whispered.

Just now, I remembered what Terra said about light, and I smiled. "Maybe that's what Terra meant when he said it was something just like you."

Ven widened his eyes in confusion and tilted his head to the side.

"What I mean is," I softened my eyes, to show that I was talking really serious. "that you make us feel stronger when we need to be, to both me and Terra." I moved closer to him and kissed his forehead affectionately. "Sometimes I even think that there is no darkness in you at all."

Ven looks so cute when he is flattered. He blushed lightly and looked away in embarrassment. "Don't say that Aqua, you make me blush." He muttered.

I chuckled and turned back at the sky and smiled widely. "Ven, look."

Ven turned to the sky and smiled at seeing a shooting star, then looked at me again. "You take the wish, you saw it first after all." He offered with a kind smile.

'A wish? What could I wish for?' I looked at the sky only to see the star was about to fade. 'I wish, I wish that we can be friends always, and that our bond never breaks.' I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply.

I opened my eyes again to find the star gone and smiled. "What did you wish for Aqua?" Ven asked me immediately, leaning slightly closer in attention.

"I can't tell, remember?" I turned to look at him and winked. "If I do, it won't come true."

Ven pouted oh-so cutely, but then smiled. "I think understand. You must really want that wish to come true." At the end of that sentence he gave me a whole-hearted smile, that smile always sooths me.

I half closed my eyes and felt as they softened. "Yeah, I do."

We stood silent for a few moments, until Ven yawned tiredly, having bags beneath his bright-full blue eyes. "You want to go to bed?" I asked him, sounding really maternal towards him.

Ven rubbed his left eye and smiled exhausted. "I think I should. Tomorrow is another day." He stood up then stretched his arms and back, grunting as he did. I stood up as well, and followed him back to the castle.

'I hope, the stars decided to grant my wish.'

* * *

Nekogal: and that's all! Please review! n_n


End file.
